Siempre a tu lado
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Oneshot sobre los sentimientos de Ron y Hermione en el momento en el que la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange está torturando a la chica. El miedo, la rabia y la desesperación de no poder hacer nada, forman parte la parte principal de ésta historia.


**¡Hola! Soy María. Me aburría, y me apetecía escribir. Como el próximo cap. de ACCITENTALLY IN LOVE le toca a Viki, decidí escribir un oneshot. La verdad es que siempre quise saber con todo detalle lo que sintieron Ron y Hermione en el momento en el que ésta es torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange. Así fue desde mi punto de vista.**

**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a la grande J.K Ro, yo sólo los tomo prestados y juego un poquillo con ellos.**

**Espero que os guste! Un besazo a todos :D y si queréis, dejad reviews dando consejos, criticando, o lo que sea... Yo me lo tomo todo bien, pero espero que seais comprensivos, es mi primer oneshot, xD **

**Un besazo a todos!**

**Y... A leer!**

* * *

><p>Y entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido. Llevaron a Harry y a Ron casi a rastras y los encerraron. El pelirrojo lo intentó, pero no pudo hacer nada, no pudo escapar y rescatar a la castaña. Desesperado, sin dejar de pensar en Hermione se dirigió a Harry.<p>

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!

Sabía que el moreno también haría lo que fuera para liberar a la chica, pero también estaba seguro de que no sentía lo mismo que él en ese momento. No aquel dolor. Ni aquella sensación de impotencia. Ni de desesperación. Lo sentiría, pero no tan fuerte como él.

Se pegó a los barrotes de la celda y comenzó a intentar agitarlos. Y entonces... Un sonido llenó sus oídos. Un grito. Y otro. Y otro. Ron sintió que algo le comía por dentro, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, y su mente formó la imagen de la castaña.

-¡Hermione!-gritó.

E intentó decir muchas cosas más. Como que no podía vivir sin ella, y como que le encantaba, y siempre le había encantado que fuera una sabelotodo insufrible.

Otro gritó le atravesó los oídos, haciendo que aquello cada vez fuera más difícil.

-¡HERMIONE!

Y ahora, junto con ese nombre, intentó darle las gracias por todo lo que le había enseñado. Pero no, no por las cosas que le enseñó sobre hechizos, libros o asignaturas. Intentó darle las gracias por haber puesto en calma a Harry y a él en momentos de desesperación. Por cada momento en el que Hermione estuvo ahí, intentando ayudar. Por cada momento en el que hizo que la confianza de Ron aunmentara.

Otro grito más fuerte.

-¡HERMIONEEEE!

Y le pidió perdón. Perdón por todas las veces, innumerables, por cierto, en las que él la había ofendido o había sido grosero con ella. Se arrepentía tanto...

Más gritos. Cada vez más fuertes. Notaba la agonía de la castaña, sufría con ella, se sentía tan cerca... Y sin poder hacer nada.

Y ahora, uno más largo.

Ron acabó en el suelo. Repitiendo sin parar el nombre de la castaña, y con éste, expresando todo lo que no le había dicho nunca. Y que alomejor no podría decirle. Pedía que no fuera demasiado tarde para poder decirle...

Que soñaba con ella cada noche, y se despertaba deseando que ella estuviera a su lado. Que le parecía increíble y digno de admirar el valor y aguante que ponía en cada situación difícil. Que se podría pasar el día entero mirándola, y que cuando le apartaba la mirada, siempre lo hacía de mala gana. Porque Ron Weasley, sabía, y ahora más que nunca, que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Y en aquellos momentos, le daba igual que ella no sintiera lo mismo hacia él. Y le daba igual si la castaña pensaba que era un idiota, un inmaduro o tonto, o un cobarde... Le daba exactamente igual. Necesitaba que viviera. Porque si ella moría, el también moriría con ella.

Y siguió citando todas éstas cosas en su cabeza, mientras sollozaba con desesperación y escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de la castaña. Y cada grito le quitaba un pedazo más de esperanza, que guardaba valiosa en su interior. Notaba que aquella esperanza se deshacía con Hermione. Y él... Él seguía sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Vamos, Ron!-dijo Harry, también muy afectado por la tortura que estaba recibiendo su mejor amiga-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando... Piensa tú conmigo. Dos mentes hacen más que una.

Pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba las palabras que le dirigía su amigo. Ni siquiera sentía que estuviera en aquella celda. Se sentía, cerca de la castaña. Al lado suya. Y entonces... Se dio cuenta. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, y sabía que todo era inútil. Pero necesitaba que aguantara. Alomejor... Sólo tal vez... Podía sentir lo mismo que él sentía hacia ella. Aquello al pelirrojo le pareció imposible. Pero... la sentía tan cerca...

**And I'll be by your side, wherever you fall**

**In the dead of night, whenever you call.**

**Please don't fight.**

**These hands that are holding you,**

**my hands are holding you.**

**(Estaré a tu lado cuando sea que caigas,**

**En la oscuridad de la noche, siempre que me llames.**

**Por favor, no pelees.**

**Éstas manos te están sosteniendo,**

**mis manos te sostienen.)**

Y de verdad sentía lo que decía esa canción, que escuchó hace ya tiempo. Que estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara. Que desde el momento en el que la vio supo que lo estaría... Como ahora sentía. Hermione dejó de gritar. Y Ron abrió los ojos, alarmado.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HERMIONEEEEEE! ¡HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más.

No. No podía ser. Sintió un tremendo vacío dentro suya cuando esperó y no se escuchaban más gritos. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa. Se apoyó contra los barrotes y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo. Ésta vez, totalmente destrozado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Otra maldición cruzó su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Giró la cabeza, tumbada en el suelo y una lágrima cruzó su rostro. En aquella lágrima se iban todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se fue todo lo que había logrado mantenerla con vida hasta el momento. Su afecto hacia Harry, el amor hacia sus padres. Amor hacia todo lo relacionado con la magia y aquel mundo. Y Ron. Ron. Sin duda, si quería seguir adelante, con aquella tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida por Bellatrix, era por él. Le escuchaba vociferando su nombre repetidas veces. Y no sabía cómo, pero lo sentía con ella. Y lo agradeció, porque si moría, quería sentirlo a su lado. Cuando creía que no podía más y se retorcía de aquel agonizante dolor, escuchó dentro de su mente.

**And I'll be by your side, wherever you fall**

**In the dead of night, whenever you call.**

**Please don't fight.**

**These hands that are holding you,**

**my hands are holding you.**

**(Estaré a tu lado cuando sea que caigas,**

**En la oscuridad de la noche, siempre que me llames.**

**Por favor, no pelees.**

**Éstas manos te están sosteniendo,**

**mis manos te sostienen.)**

Y así hizo. No peleó, de hecho, por pelear, había recibido el doble de maldiciones por parte de Bellatrix. Se quedó quieta. Y aquello, aquella canción, le hizo aguantar. Y dejó de gritar. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Pudo escuchar la voz de Ron en su cabeza diciéndole que todo acabaría pronto. La había escuchado tantas veces... Pero ahora, de verdad parecía real. Cerró los ojos y aguantó la siguiente maldición. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y formó en su mente el rostro del pelirrojo. Le pedía que siguiera adelante, como fuera. Y así hizo. El dolor aumentaba, pero ella se prometió salir viva de ahí, y cumpliría esa promesa.

Y entonces...

Escuchó la voz de Harry. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Y luego la de Ron. Temblando de dolor, hizo un amago de sonrisa. No entendía lo que hablaban, estaba demasiado afectada por la maldición cruciatus como para poder hacerlo. Pero derrepente, las manos de Bellatrix la agarraron, la levantó, y le puso la varita en el cuello, amenazándola. Estremeciéndose de dolor al ponerse de pie, vio a Harry, que la miraba preocupado. Y luego al pelirrojo. Se miraron fijamente y con una mirada dejaron claro todo. Todo. Se miraron como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo. La mirada del chico denotaba cariño, desesperación por no poder correr hacia ella, y rabia. Rabia e ira hacia Bellatrix. Hermione estaba demasiado afectada como para ver a Dobby, al final de la estancia. Él era quien había sacado a Ron y Harry de la celda. La castaña sentía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro. Las manos de Bellatrix, la sujetaban con fuerza. Su vista, se fue nublando poco a poco. Y derrepente, muy rápidamente, sintió que las manos de la mortífaga la soltaban. Ella, intentó ir hacia Ron, que iba hacia ella corriendo, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Una enorme lámpara que Dobby había hecho caer del techo era lo que había separado a Hermione de su torturadora, y la había juntado con Ron.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La abrazó con fuerza e inundó su nariz en su cabello, inhalando su aroma, que creía que jamás volvería a percibir. Tenía tan mal aspecto... Pero todo había acabado. Daba gracias a Merlín por aquello. Cogió con delicadeza el rostro de Hermione y la miró, directamente a los ojos.

-Ya ha pasado todo... Estamos aquí... Estoy aquí, contigo. Y no pienso dejarte.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar entre sus brazos. Algo en el interior del chico se resquebrajó al escucharla llorar de esa manera.

-Shhh... Ya está...-intentó calmarla acariciando su cabello con dulzura.

Ella seguía llorando pegada a su pecho. ''My hands are holding you'' Decía la canción. Y así era, los brazos de Ron aguantaban a una Hermione medio desfallecida, casi sin vida.

-Mírame. Vamos, mírame.-le dijo, ésta levantó poco a poco su mirada cansada y llena de lágrimas-Te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sea cuando sea, donde sea... Siempre que me necesites, iré a por ti.-hizo una pausa, tomó aire y prosiguió-No podía creer que iba a perderte y nunca podré hacerlo. No me imagino sin ti, Hermione.

La chica, más tranquila, volvió a inundar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Y así se quedaron un tiempo, abrazados, sin poder apartarse el uno del otro, y lo más importante, sin querer hacerlo. La castaña, fue recuperándose poco a poco mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba.

Algo muy poderoso unía a éstos dos jóvenes tan diferentes. Algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier tortura y mucho más potente que cualquier tipo de magia. Algo, por lo que jamás podría separarlos nada, ni nadie. Aquello tan poderoso que les unía se podía definir en una simple palabra para algunos, y complicada para la mayoría. Y aquella palabra que mantenía a cada uno al lado del otro en todo momento era: Amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá os haya gustado, a mí me ha encantado hacerlo...<strong>

**N/A: La canción se llama ''By your side'' y es de un grupo que se llama Tenth avenue north. No la he puesto entera porque ésta en sí tiene un sentido religioso. Pero me gustó mucho el estribillo para el momento que ambos están viviendo, así que decidí ponerlo cambiando el sentido de la canción. **

**María.**


End file.
